Trapped in Darkness
by 9foxgrl
Summary: Alfred has been living with a disability for nearly 200 years since that day. He is trapped in darkness. Will he be able to endure when the World finds out his closely guarded secret? USUK/UKUS with hinted PruCan. BONUS CHAPTER!
1. Chapter 1

Trapped in Darkness

9foxgrl

Summary: Alfred has been living with a disability for nearly 200 years since that day. He is trapped in darkness. Trapped by those whom he cared for.

I remember that day very clearly. That hot muggy day, one of the worst in August, it was made even worse by all those mosquitoes flying around.

I was upset that day because I had to fight my brother Matthew, and the man that I had conflicting feelings for. Personally I did not fully support my citizens idea to torch my brother's city, but I could not send him a letter to try and tell him so. He clearly despised me.

I was had been sent back from the Chesapeake Bay when it happened.

An inferno started in the city. My citizens fleeing as the government buildings that we worked so hard to build were burned…Those soldiers. Those redcoats four thousand strong marched through destroying everything.

And I was caught in the middle of it.

The heat from the fire alone was unbearable. But as a Nation I felt an even greater pain. It was like a hot knife stabbing my heart from the inside. I was tearing at my chest as it burned a hole through me.

I screamed.

Oh how I screamed.

I started to cough up large amounts of blood as I began to choke on the foul air.

The last thing I remember seeing…was seeing the two people closest to my heart standing in front of my capital, laughing as it burned to the ground.

That scene, forever etched in my memory.

When I awoke days later there were stiff bandages around my eyes that smelled of blood. They removed them and were joyful that my eyes had healed…but sadly my sight had not returned.

Nor would it ever.

Since that day I have been trapped in this dark world. Slowly forgetting what colors were and how a person's face looked like.

I am trapped in darkness.

My name is Alfred F. Jones

Personification of the United States of America

I have been blind since August 24, 1814.

_A/N: Hey everyone! I've decided to do a short fanfic since this idea has been jumping around in my head for quite sometime now. _


	2. Chapter 2

Trapped in Darkness

9foxgrl

_Alfred's Story_

One hundred ninety eight.

That's nearly two hundred years.

For a normal human, that is a long time.

For a Nation, it's only a few years.

But for me…it was an eternity.

Those first years after losing my sight was a doozy. Thankfully I had the support of my boss Madison and his wife Dolly.

It took me awhile to learn how to do things for myself again. Madison went as far as too seek out an instructor for the blind from France (in secret of course). She taught me to memorize my surroundings by touch. It became a little easier in 1825 when Louis Braille came up with the way for the blind to be able to read. Those bumps on paper allowed me some sight from my trapped world.

As the years progressed I became more confident. I was finally allowed to live alone again, but I still had a military guard, especially in other countries. My first guard helped me build my confidence so much. I was lucky they were soldiers who I was friends with before the accident. Before they were assigned to me I was so terrified as too what would happen if some foreign Nation discovered I was blind. About the things I couldn't do anymore.

They changed that. They helped me learn to ride a horse again, to hunt, to fight.

My glasses 'Texas' are a joke. So if I were to 'lose' them my fumbling around blind would be more likely accepted. It's my back up plan.

During the wars and minor skirmishes I would not be allowed at the frontlines, just in the battle planning. No contact with any outside Nations except for the first treaty meeting. I always had a guard with me.

Not once did I dare allow my disability to hinder me. I listened, I felt, I smelled. I learned who these Nations were so I could tell who they were just by their voice or scent.

* * *

World War I and II were different.

That first meeting I was terrified when I heard England's voice for the first time in years.

A part of me fluttered with excitement to be around him, but my other half was sickened with dread as I had to sit by the man who indirectly stole my sight. Being reunited with my brother Canada didn't help any. It only made me feel worse.

Because of the closed meetings with the Allies I could not have my guards with me nor could I openly use my notes in Braille. I memorized all my speeches and took random papers covered in illegible hand writing with me. England and France often commented to me how it looked like a blind man wrote them. No one could ever make out what I had written on them.

Writing those fake notes was fun, especially when Germany got ahold of one of them. All he learned that day was my recipe for mock apple pie.

The days we were stranded on the island of Seychelles were the worse. There I was; trapped on an unfamiliar island with several Nations who would take advantage of my disability in order to destroy me. Some of them were my Allies, but I would not have put it pass them.

I found it rather amusing they never realized we were on a _populated_ island. According to Seychelles I was the only one who ever found her house. Apparently after eighty years or so my hearing became very sensitive and I could hear from far away. I was lucky to hear her singing and asked if I could borrow her radio. In exchange I kept the Allies and Axis away from her people.

Another reason I hated having to join the U.N. The noise. True, I am rather loud at times, but that's only so I can be heard over them. And the crazy ideas? Well that was Truman's idea so no one would think much about my intelligence or get close enough to find out about my eyes.

My life, my personality to the other Nations is all an act. One of my many walls.

But like the Berlin Wall, it fell.

* * *

Karma must have really hated me for my secret to be found out at a World Meeting.

My economy had taken a sudden dive during a meeting, causing me to collapse during my presentation from a high fever. Italy's scream sent my guards running into the room.

Without even asking what happened the Marines grabbed me from England's arms and called the paramedics that were on standby.

I was malnourished and dehydrated having spent so many sleepless nights working on a way to try and solve this deficit problem so they took me to Bethesda.

Just my damn luck that there were so many Nations nearby when the paramedic asked if there was anything medical issues they needed to know about.

Even when that Marine leaned in close, even at a low whisper they heard it.

"He's blind miss."


	3. Chapter 3

Trapped in Darkness

9foxgrl

Ch. III

Beep…Beep…Beep

'_Huh?'_

Beep…Beep.

'_Hospital monitors?'_ I wondered as I sat up and summarized what had happened. _'Oh that's right; I nearly passed out from my fever, the Nations found out I'm blind...Fuck …oh yeah. Got sent to Bethesda; Nurse Jackson and Doctor Kelly scolded me for not taking care of myself, stayed over night.'_

I hate hospitals. You know why? Because they have this distinct mixture of smells that make me feel sick.

Ah, the smell of medicine, disinfectant, cheap coffee, a faint lingering scent of cigarettes, oh, and some Earl Grey tea now. It's such a delightful scent. There is nothing quite like it. They could bottle it and call it _Ode de Hospital_. Probably wouldn't do so well on the market.

'_Wait… Earl Grey?'_

"Good morning Alfred."

"Dr. Kelly, good morning." I said cheerfully as in the direction of the voice. "…Odd question, was there a British gentlemen here?"

"Yes, he was here last night when you were admitted until visiting hours were over." Dr. Kelly replied as she took my vital signs. "Well, your fever has gone down. Can you get up so we can check your weight?"

"Sure." I replied as I got off my bed. I followed her to the exam room across the hall and went to the scale.

Yeah if you memorized where everything is, you know you've gone to that hospital too many times.

"You've lost another twenty pounds."

"Isn't that good?" I asked getting a jab in my sides.

"Normally I would say yes, but you've lost forty this month alone, and are now fifteen pounds underweight." Dr. Kelly replied as she scratched away on my file. She directed me to a chair and took my blood sugar levels. "Your sugar is low too. Have you been eating properly?"

"Not lately. I've been really busy with work."

Dr. Kelly tapped me on the head with her clipboard. "Foolish brat."

"Cheeky hag."

"And proud of it!" Dr. Kelly said with a laugh. "You can leave after you eat breakfast Alfred."

After getting dressed and wolfing the hospitals' food I was driven home by Gunny Gibbs and Sergeant Shepard. We were just pulling up when Shepard spoke up.

"Sir, are you expecting guests?"

I blinked. "How many?"

"Eight from the meeting sir. They're waiting outside on the porch."

I sighed. _'Well it's not like I didn't see this coming.' _

"It's alright. You can just drop me off."

"Yes sir."

I walked down my cobbled stone pathway, listening to clicks of my neighbor's sprinklers going off. They're on a timer, so it was around eight thirty now. Without even batting an eye I unlocked my door and muttered "You guys can come in you know."

Systematically I went straight to my sofa and plopped down as the door closed behind my guests. "So, what's up guys?"

Silence.

"He~llo? I know you're there! I may be blind, but I'm not deaf." I laughed .

No sooner had I uttered those words I was hit by a flying body that smelled faintly of garlic and acrylic paints.

"Italy…I need air!" I choked as I pushed him off.

"I'm sorry!"

No sooner had he let go someone grabbed my face and lifted it up to look into my eyes.

"You really can't see?"

I twitched as my nose picked up the scent of vodka on this person's breath. "Russia…let go of me."

"How do you know it's me little bat?"

"No one else could have vodka on their breath this early in the morning?" I snapped as I batted away his hands.

"How did it happen _L'Amerique_?"

I smiled sadly. "To be honest I don't really know. My eyes just…stopped working."

"Do you remember when?"

"Yeah…"

"How long?"

I flinched as I heard Canada asked that question.

"How long America?"

I chewed on my lip nervously then stood to leave the room. "I don't want to talk about it."

I gasped as I was grabbed and shoved back onto the sofa.

"HOW LONG?"

I fought the urge to look at the floor. I was turbulent on the matter of telling the truth.

"Alfred?"

"August 24th, 1814."


	4. Chapter 4

Trapped in Darkness

9foxgrl

IV

_A/N: Warning, this story will contain some USUKUS so if you don't like you don't have to keep reading. Also this is my first yaoi story so take mercy on me please!_

* * *

It's been a week since my secret has been found out…and I have not heard from England since then. Canada stayed for two days trying to earn (beg) his forgiveness by helping me around the house. I had to bitch slap him to get him to stop crying and hugging me to death every time he saw me.

Luckily Prussia swung by to get him before I was tempted to punt my brother over Niagara Falls.

But England…I haven't heard from him. It's making me worry.

I groaned as I listened to my computer's dictation program read to me the last meeting's minutes. Crap. Everyone knows I'm blind now.

In that week I've gotten several phone calls from other Nations, hell France even offered to type me a copy of his speeches in Braille. I've also received some packages of sweets, and care packages from other Nations. I've even got a call from Japan and Switzerland asking for me to allow my eyes to be examined by them. I am the first Nation to ever go blind so apparently this is noteworthy.

I can just imagine what's going to happen now. My closest allies are going to get borderline overprotective on me. If they attempt to try and stick me in bubble wrap or something I am going to cut some one.

"Damn it, I need a cup of tea."

Yeah I drink tea from time to time. I'm the freaking United States of America; I need variety in my life. Hell _I_ _am_ variety.

Entering my kitchen I filled my tea kettle with water and searched through my pantry for that box tucked in the corner.

'_Let's see…third box on the fourth shelf on the left. Damn out of chamomile…Memo to self-go shopping Saturday… ooh! Oh goody! I still have some lemon tea left.' _

It took me a long time after going blind that I was able to cook again. The first time I had tried to make tea I burned myself. At least know I can do it without spilling a pot of hot water on my arm.

Grabbing my tea cup I spun it on my finger tip while I waited for the water to heat up. In just a few minutes my tea was ready.

Just before I could take a sip there was a loud crash from my living room as the door was flung open then shut. Setting my cup down I walked into the living room and was hugged by a warm body that stank of alcohol.

On instinct I grabbed the person and flung them over my shoulder. From the crack I'm sure they hit the wall.

"Sorry America-" the person drunkenly moaned.

I blinked as I recognized the voice. "England? You drunk dude?"

"Ugh…maybe…" England hiccuped.

I shook my head in chagrin as I grabbed him and dragged him up the stairs. "Come on, let's get you to bed. I rather deal with you sober and sane…well saner of mind."

"America…"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry…"

I shivered as his breath tickled the back of my neck.

"I…tried to use my magic…so I could fix your eyes…couldn't find the spell that can do it."

I smiled softly. "It's okay England."

"No it's not! It was my fault…It was mine…" he began to sob. "You must hate me."

"I don't hate you." I reply as I laid him down on my bed.

**Arthur POV**

How can he not hate me?

I took his sight in that act of revenge.

Even I would hate myself.

It hurt me to look into his blue eyes. How cruel they were still the same ocean blue that mesmerized me. Why had I never noticed that that they no longer had that innocent light shining within them?

"Arthur? Are you okay?"

Without even knowing why; I grabbed him by his collar and kissed him.

**Normal POV **

…What the Hell…just happened here?


	5. Chapter 5

Trapped in Darkness

9foxgrl

V

**Arthur POV**

'_Ugh…Oh bollocks my head is killing me.'_ I groaned as the sunlight hit my face. I wince as my back throbs in pain. _'What did I do last night?'_

Let's see…

I was pouring through my magic books trying to find a way to heal America. But there was none. In a fit of depression and guilt I drank all of the alcohol in my house, even the cooking sherry.

Somehow I got to America's house…to apologize. He took me upstairs to sleep it off…

"Bloody Hell…" I gasped as I touched my lips. "I kissed him."

I sat up and looked around. The room was a light blue and plainly decorated with only a dresser and a closet. I would have always imagined his room to be be fully decorated, and in a mess like it was as when he was child.

_'He really had to grow up when he lost his sight.'_

Soft breathing drew my attention to the window. I gasped when I saw America curled up on the widow seat under a thin blanket. Seeing him like that…just made my heart beat faster.

He looked so innocent like that. I never realized how vulnerable he is.

"Hard to believe all this time, he's been deceiving us." I whispered. How the Hell did he last so long without us finding out?

Seeing him shift in his sleep I stood up, my legs moved towards him on their own. He grimaced in his sleep. Was he having a nightmare? I petted his hair, one finger just barely tracing his cowlick. It's still as soft as lamb's wool.

Suddenly his hand lashed out and touched my wrist.

I looked down to see those unseeing blue eyes staring at me.

"Good morning England."

"Gah!"

**Normal POV**

"Gah!"

I just snickered as I heard the proud nation fall backwards onto his butt. I flinched when I heard what I think was his head hit my bed's frame.

Sitting up I looked down towards I think he fell.

"Are you okay?"

"Bloody Hell." England groaned. "That's going to leave a bruise."

"Do you need some ice?" I asked standing up really fast.

Too fast, my feet became tangled in the blanket, causing me to fall right on top of him. He had grabbed me by my hips so my head wouldn't slam into the frame as well. My lips were only a hair length from his.

But I could smell his scent. That unique mix of tea and rain was still there, but it was masked by the smell of whiskey.

I could hear his heart started to beat even faster.

…Is this like some cliché scene from a sappy romance movie or what?

"S-sorry about that." I nervously chuckled as I rolled off him. I tossed me blanket back onto the window seat and raced to the door. "I'll get you that ice."

I ran down the stairs as fast as I could. I gripped the front of my shirt as I hit the fridge.

"That kiss from last night was a fluke." I hissed to myself. I fumbled with the freezer handle to grab the ice tray. "He was drunk and probably doesn't remember doing that. It meant nothing!"

"America?"

I yelped. Crap I didn't hear him!

"Y-yes England?"

"I just wanted to say-"

CRASH!

"BONJOUR L'AMERIQUE!"

"Konnichiwa, sorry for intruding."

"Ve~America! Are you home?"

"THE AWESOME ME AND MY MINONS HAVE ARRIVED!"

CLANG!

…Houseguests…

Yay…


	6. Chapter 6

Trapped in Darkness

9foxgrl

VI

Switzerland and Japan came by to examine my eyes like I had agreed to. Naturally when it went around that they were coming Hungary came with Italy and Germany. Prussia decided to come by as well since he didn't want to miss out.

They seemed shocked to see England. I was surprised when he fibbed and said he was there to discuss a way seek repentance for my eyes.

After they all settled in my living room Japan and Switzerland began to do a simple eye exam. You know the usual (minus the eye charts and follow the direction of the finger).

Click

"Retinas and lens are healthy. There is no sign of scaring, but the light isn't bending when it hits the lens. It's like his pupils are just absorbing the light and not refracting it."

'_So my pupils are like black holes? Cool.'_

Scratch, scratch, scratch

Click

"How strange your eyes haven't turned white like others when they go blind."

'_I never figured that one out either. Maybe it's because my capital still exists?'_

"Maybe it's because Washington D.C still exists?" Germany suggested.

"Perhaps, we are immortal after all."

I blinked a few times as the dilation drops started to gunk up at the corner of my eyes. Before I could wipe it off myself a pair of hands scented like cherry blossoms and faint sandalwood wiped it off with a wet rag.

"Thanks Japan." I said a smile.

"America, how is that you can tell who is near you when we don't speak?"

I blushed. Well, it was sort of a secret that I memorized their signature scents. "You really want to know?"

"Yes." Replied several voices.

"I use my other senses to compensate. I listen to your voice, depending on how far away it sounds or what direction it is can tell me where you are or how far away you are. But there is also your scent."

"Scent?"

I blushed even deeper. "Every Nation has a unique subtle scent. It's not like a perfume or cologne….more like a reminder of home that clings to you."

"Ve~! What do I smell like~?"

"Italy!"

"What? I want to know Germany."

"Acrylic paints; if you were cooking you also have a touch of garlic too."

I blushed a little bit more as I began to answer the other nations who wanted to know what their signature smell was.

"Roses and wine." – France

"Cherry blossoms and sandalwood." – Japan

"Wildflowers." – Hungary.

"Beer." – Prussia, now called it the 'Smell of Awesome!'

After finishing their exam Italy ran to my kitchen to make lunch aka LOTS OF PASTA! I winced as I heard the crash of pots and pans, and the scent of numerous herbs.

…Crap I'm going to have to reorganize all that when they leave or I won't find anything tomorrow. At least Germany is cleaning up the mess.

"So what are you going to do about England and Canada?"

"What?" I replied. I heard England nearly choke on his food.

"I agree, a punishment should be in order for this."

"Hon hon, but what kind?"

"There is no precedent for this."

"Blinding him as well would be too excessive."

"Make them run around naked?"

"We could make them do training with Germany!"

"Canada is cleared cuz well…it was revenge for burning York so I don't see any need to hurt him more!" I snapped.

"But what about Angleterre?"

"Yeah, burning D.C. was his idea."

I felt England tense beside me. Fuck, gotta think fast or they'll do something really bad. Like stab his own eyes out or setting him on fire.

"I- I'VE DECIDED THAT FOR A WHOLE MONTH….ENGLAND IS GOING TO BE MY SERVANT AS PENANCE!"

Wait for it; France laughed, Hungary and Japan squealed…okay…3, 2, 1.

"GET YOUR HEADS OUT OF THE GUTTERS!" I scolded.

**Arthur POV**

The others have gone home now. Starting tomorrow I will start my month penance as America's servant. Well…more like a butler. We've already cleared it with my boss.

The others Nations seemed to agree that this is fair.

Japan even gave me a fancy butler's suit for me to wear…I don't know who the Hell this Sebastian fellow is but the suits he designs are just like the once the English butlers used during Queen Victoria's reign.

Not sure how it matters since America can't see me wearing it.

"You can sleep in my bed; I'll take the window seat again." America commented making his way to his bed from last night. He was already dressed in a pair of plain light blue pajamas and fighting back yawns.

After the Nations had left he retreated to his study and left me to do whatever I wanted. It wasn't until midnight I noticed he was still working and dragged him out to get some sleep.

"Shouldn't you take it, or I could stay in the guest room. Sleep there can't be comfortable."

Come to think of it, why didn't he take me to the guest room the other night?

"The guest room is off limits right now…" America said nervously.

"Why?"

"I sort of…got pissed off a few days ago after the elections and totally trashed it." America replied with an embarrassed blushed.

I raised a brow. "Why?"

"Umm…you know how my citizens petitioned for South Carolina to secede and it later triggered the Civil War when the other Southern states left?"

"Yes."

"Well, after Obama won again…some of my citizens tried to pass around a petition in all fifty states to secede…"

I paled as he hugged himself as a way to keep in control of his emotions. I managed to get a glimpse of a pink scar going across his chest through the opening in his shirt. A scar that looked like it came from a wound that almost reopened.

"It just…brought back a lot of bad memories." He said with a shuddering gasp as he held himself for moral support.

I grabbed him, and pulled him into a tight hug. His body began to shake as he lost composure. The Civil War…was one of his touchiest subjects.

Civil wars…always hurt a Nation, but he was nearly ripped in half from it, and had no one to really support him on a personal level. It was all political support, from Nations who all wanted something out of it.

"England…" he muttered drowsily as he wrapped his arms around my waist. "Tea and rain…"

I blushed as he fell asleep leaning against me. I picked him up and took him to the bed. He was really light now; he must have lost a lot of weight after he was hit by Sandy. He gripped me tighter as he dozed off.

"I'm sorry for everything I did to hurt you America…but I'm going to make up for it." I whispered as brushed my fingers through his soft locks of hair.


	7. Chapter 7

Trapped in Darkness

9foxgrl

VII

I woke up just as the sun rose over my hedges. Arthur was still asleep and hugging me close to him. The beats of his heart were lulling me to go back to sleep. I moaned in content before placing my head back into the crook of his neck. This was so comforting. To not have to wake up alone in my dark world for once; like in my isolation years, this was bliss.

Arthur mumbled incoherently in his sleep before hugging me closer. I smiled and gently brushed away a strand that tickled my face. I wonder if it's still the same bright yellow that it was when I was younger, or has it become dull over the years.

I frowned a little.

There were so many things that I missed about being able to see. How my land has grown, the advancement's my citizens have made, their worries, their pride. I've always wondered what it looked like to fly over the sea, or to see the stars again. Sure, I've felt it, and read about it but…it just wasn't the same.

It's like romance. You can read hundreds of the sappiest, most smut filled romance novels, but unless you've experienced love itself, you feel like you're missing out on something special.

I wanted to groan as my phone buzzed on the nightstand, gently prying away Arthur's arms I picked it up from my dresser.

"Hello?"

"_Sir, the car will be there in ten minutes to pick you up."_

"Car?"

"_You requested a car today sir."_

I groaned. Oh yeah, I was going to go over the stuff the Congress sent me about the proposed changes in revenue to deal with the deficit and give the economy a jump start for 2013. I had left a bunch of it in my office that I had to review before the year ended. Fuck.

"I'll be out in a few minutes." I replied before hanging up.

"_Yes sir." _

**Arthur POV**

I awoke rather late in the day. Either I was still not used to the change in time zones or I am getting old…

'_Bloody Hell, I'm finally facing reality.'_ I muttered as I climbed out of the bed and changed out of my pajamas and into the butler suit.

I looked around for America; instead I found some dirty dishes in the sink and a note on the fridge.

_I had to go to work; so I'll probably be back late tonight. _

_No need to worry yourself today. _

_Tea is in the pantry, third self on your left._

_See you later ;)_

_A.F.J_

I looked at the calendar curiously. It was a Sunday; normally most government offices are closed. How could he be working now?

"Oh well, I suppose I could set aside some dinner for him later." I said aloud before moving to start cleaning. I had just started on the living room when the doorbell rang.

I went and opened the door.

"Yes, how can I help you?"

CLICK!

I winced as the spots fro the flash went away and I saw my older brother standing their with a triumphant grin on his face.

"HA HA! SO IT'S TRUE LITTLE BROTHER, YOU ARE STUCK AS AMERICA'S BUTLER FOR A MONTH? HA HA HA!"

"DAMN YOU SCOTLAND! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I bellowed. I almost missed him shoving a camera into his jacket. Bugger, I'm going to have to find a way to get that back later.

He gestured to a suitcase beside him. "Aw, don't get your knickers in a twist little brother, especially after I was nice enough to bring you some change of clothes."

"You…actually packed for me?" I asked suspiciously.

"Well France helped."

I got the sudden urge to set that suitcase on fire.

"The least you could do is invite your brother in for a drink before he heads back to the airport." Scotland said as he shoved his way pass me into the house. "Where does America keep the liquor?"

"The Hell if I know!" I snapped as I lugged the suitcase upstairs. "Wait down here."

I plopped the suitcase on the bed and search through it. Shirts, two of my favorite sweaters, pants, dress slacks, one of my suits, shoes, socks, underwear, a bottle of lube.

WAIT WHAT?

I tossed some of my clothes aside and also found a pair of handcuffs, and a copy of Karma Sutra. I dropped them in shock.

"SCOTLAND YOU ARSE! HOW COULD YOU LET FRANCE PUT THIS WITH MY THINGS!"

After getting no reply I ran down the hall and found Scotland in the doorway to the guest room with his jaw almost to the floor. I looked in and was floored. When America said that he lost his temper he wasn't kidding.

All the furniture in the room was in shambles, the mirror broken, the wall paper had been ripped off the walls. The bed sheets and curtains had been ripped to threads. It did look like a rabid bear had been left alone in the room.

"Right…I'm leaving."

"Huh?"

"I don't know what you did to piss him off to do all this damage, but I am not sticking around to find out." Scotland said with a shudder and ran out of the house.

A part of me wanted to with him.

Having nothing else to do I started to clean up. A few hours, and about twenty trips to the curb later the room was clean. Bare, but clean none the less. Good thing too, because some light snow started to come down.

"Hey I'm back!"

I looked down stairs and saw America come in pink with the cold.

_**Normal POV**_

"You're back early; I haven't even started on dinner." England said as he came downstairs. He smelled musty. He must have been cleaning.

"Well maybe that's a good thing." I joked as I set down my suitcase and took off my jacket, only to have England take it out of my hands and hang it up.

"You know, you don't really have to work for me." I tried to undo my tie, but I fumbled since my hands were numb.

"It's okay." England replied as he untied it for me. "By the way, I cleaned the guestroom out. That...was quite a disaster zone..."

"Oh, well in that case I guess I should order your bed. At least you don't have to sleep in my bed again." I chuckled. So much for that warm bliss from this morning.

"You, don't really have to." England said as he paused and pulled me a little closer to him.

That subtle smell of rain and tea was calling to me.

Then the phone rang.

Stupid phone.

"I've got it." England said heading to the phone. "Hello, America's House, this is England speaking. Hello Germany, What? Yes, yes, I understand. Yes, we'll be there. Good bye"

"What's wrong England?" I asked hearing the worry in his voice as he hung up the phone.

"Cuba called for an emergency meeting tomorrow."


	8. Chapter 8

Trapped in Darkness

9foxgrl

VIII

"**Speaking in a foreign language"**

'_A world meeting called by Cuba. This can never be good.' I_ thought as I followed England's footsteps towards the meeting hall.

We hadn't even spoken since the car ride, and my head was already throbbing from a migraine caused by the arguments between the GOP and my boss. That school shooting in Connecticut a few days ago was not helping either. I had stood in the rain for hours mourning for them until England dragged me back inside before I came down with pneumonia. We had to postpone the meeting because I was in too much of an emotional wreck to even speak.

I was restless, and my body felt like it was being weighed down by bags of sand. This was not a good combination.

I was about to head to my normal spot beside England when someone stopped me.

Maple and freshly fallen snow.

"Canada?"

"Hey bro, how's it going eh?"

"Sup Canada! You feeling better?"

"I'm one who's supposed to say that." He replied as he escorted me to my chair.

"Dude, I know where my chair is. Chill already!" I joked as I sat down.

"**Hello** little bat, how are you today?"

"**I'm fine Russia. Has Belarus been leaving you alone lately?" **I replied without hesitation. Boss man agreed that now that my secret was out, I didn't have to act like an idiot all the time.

Thank the Holy Roman Empire!

"**You speak Russian?" **Russia replied in shocked voice.

Before I could reply Cuba came in.

"America…it's your turn to write the minutes." Cuba said he walked past me.

I shrugged and turned on my mini laptop and put on my ear piece that had a mini microphone. Yes I can use my laptop without the speech dictation. You know those ridges on the J and F key? Well they are not just so you can type without looking down, but if a blind person can memorize the keyboard layout they can type. And if that doesn't work I have my speech program.

I felt several of the Nations staring at me.

"What? Can't a guy use his own laptop to take notes? Unless you would like to try and decipher my terrible handwriting. By the way; Germany did you ever figure out my recipe for mock apple pie?"

"What?"

"**It was on the papers you stole from me in WWII."**

Germany made a weird chocking noise.

"So that's a no?"

"Excuse me! If we are done being entertained by the blind boy can we get this meeting started?"

_**Outside POV **_

"I think we all know that it's not every day that a Nation goes blind and becomes a potential hazard to the world." Cuba began, he paused to look directly at America who was still typing, but looked very annoyed. In the background several Nations who despised America nodded as he spoke.

"If America continues to be allowed to operate alone without guidance, then there could be a great deal more disasters. He is already too immature to handle his responsibilities on his own."

America had stopped typing and was now clenching his fists.

"So what we were suggesting was for a few Nations to keep tabs on him and monitor his movements."

"Who exactly is '_we'_ Cuba?"

Everyone looked down the table to the speaker and shuddered in fear. America's gaze had darkened, and looked downright murderous. They could almost see a demented black aura oozing from his body. Never in the hundreds of years that they had known him, had the Nations ever see him so angry before.

Hell they had never seen him without his trademark smile before!

"**It wouldn't happen to have been some of the other nations that are on not so friendly terms with me would it?"**He asked standing up and walked towards Cuba.

"So what if it was? You are out of control already-"

"**Do you think that I'm intimidated by a thug like you Cuba?"**America hissed_. _**"Or your little group of friends?"**

"Now amigo-"

"We are not friends. Or have your forgotten all the criminals that you sent to me during that little exile practice of yours, or the drug runners you blatantly ignore as they use your waters to get to me?" America growled as he slammed his fist on the table, causing the wood to splinter. "You had your chance to be my ally several times but not anymore. Especially not after this little stunt of yours."

"Do you think that I care? You and your practices and law are barbaric!"

"Then why do so many of your own citizens risk their lives just to leave you and come to me on a weekly basis?" America asked with a crooked smile. **"Could it be that they despise you so much that they risk miles of dangerous waters, and sharks just to leave?"**

"And you think we can rely on a blind Nation to help police the world?"

"Oh? And since when has that stopped all of you from asking for my help? Who assists in capturing and prevent attacks from pirates around Somalia, police the oceans, providing aid in natural disasters. Who does everyone turn to for help financially and military wise. You? No! It's me! And if my handicap as you call it hasn't deterred me before, it sure as Hell won't stop me in the future! In case you didn't know, I've been like this for nearly two hundred years. That means I've kicked major ass over the years like this!" America made a gesture to the Nations behind him. "Even after they found out my secret, none of them have made moves to cancel all the treaties we've made."

America's face darkened and turned to leave.

"So don't you dare compare me to any other Nation in this room. Because unlike them; I don't lose control of my emotions with every little thing like a child with no self-control. If I lost my temper every time China brought up the debt, or one of you called me an idiot, I would have probably have created a vast empire by now"

"Do you really think we should believe the words of an immature Nation?"

America paused at the door. "You are not me."

America turned to face Cuba; several Nations gasped. Twin streams of bloody tears were streaming from America's eyes.

"So don't you dare call me immature." He snarled before slamming the doors behind him.

**Arthur POV **

We unanimously brought the meeting to a close. Some of us left to look for America while Canada took Cuba aside for a talking to. That apparently included a lot of screaming and French curse words, and Prussia doing some color commenting from behind a riot shield.

I finally found him in his office; lying on the couch with a damp paper towel over his eyes. The blood had been cleaned off his face, and from his breathing his was asleep.

Not surprising, he's hardly eaten or slept in these last few days.

'_So cute.'_

My hand brushed through his hair waking him up.

"Huh? England? What's up dude?"

"Just checking to see if you were okay." I replied as I gently pulled away the paper towel so I could see his blue eyes. Despite them being unable to see they were his best feature.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that. Sometimes if I lose control of my emotions like anger or sadness I become a monster. So I keep all my real emotions bottled up so I don't hurt anyone. The whole 'eyes bleeding' only happens if I get really tired and stressed out." He said sheepishly. "I get smashing up the guest room didn't help either."

"What was that all about anyway?"

America just sighed and laid back on the sofa. "I didn't know this until recently...but apparently when I got trapped in the fire...the blood vessels behind my eyes were damaged and if I put too much strain on my body like I have been lately, they rupture and cause the blood tears. Luckily it doesn't happen often."

So a lot of his attitude until now was all an act? He was really more mature then I gave him credit for. In these last few days I learned more about him then I had in a lifetime.

"What about love? How do you feel about that?"

He blushed. "Well…I'm not very experienced in that field so I don't really know."

"Do you want to?"

"Huh?"

I pressed my lips to his. They were slightly chapped with the cold, but still soft. It wasn't until he started kissing me back that I realized what I was doing and pulled back.

"Why did you stop?" he asked curiously as he pulled my tie to get my face closer to his again. "It was just getting good."

"I don't feel right taking advantage of you!" I replied with a stammer.

He smiled.

"Well…what if I told you that I loved you for years? Would that count?" he asked as he started to kiss me.

"It's a start love." I replied before nipping his ear, His little yelp was so cute.

"I guess I will need to think of a new way for you to repay me." He moaned as I crawled on top of him. "Cuz I don't think you being my servant will work anymore. I might try to use it to an unfair advantage."

"Hmm, I can think of a dozen or so ways."

"Does this have anything to do with why France asked me if his gift to you has come in handy yet?"

I frowned. "I am going to key haul that perverted frog."

"Save it for later." America pouted. "It's bad enough that every time we get close-"

"_Angleterre_? Have you found _L'Amerique _yet?"

"Ve~ maybe they went out for pasta!"

"-They interrupt us." America groaned as he face palmed.

"We'll finish this later." I replied huskily into his ear making him shiver. "And trust me; no one will interrupt us later tonight."


	9. Chapter 9

Trapped in Darkness

9foxgrl

IX

Epilogue 

"Alfred, it's time to wake up love."

"Nngh! Five more minutes!" I replied.

A pair of warm lips touched mine.

"Come on love, we may have been rather active last night, but that doesn't mean we can be excused from the first world meeting of the New Year."

Groaning I got up I turned in the direction of my boyfriend. "And whose fault was it that we went so many rounds? Oh yeah, I remember now. It was a certain overenthusiastic Brit who attacked me as soon as I arrived at his house because two weeks of being separated was _way_ too long."

"Stop! You're making me sound as bad as France!" he squawked. "And I didn't hear you complaining at all!"

"I was having too good a time to complain. And did you ever think that maybe France has rubbed off on you after all these years?" I replied cheekily, earning a bite on my left shoulder.

"Dude! Seriously?"

"Do you want another?" he growled pinning me back on the bed.

"As much as I would love to take you up on that offer, don't we have a meeting to get ready for?"

He chuckled and pulled me back up for a kiss before getting off me.

"Perhaps I'm being too much of an influence on you as of late. You are getting rather cheeky lately."

I just laughed and got up. "I was always snarky. You know that!"

He chuckled and waited until I was dressed before stealing another kiss.

"I know that love, that's just one of my favorite things about you."

_**If you would look at my smiling face for the first time**_

_**See me laughing with friends,**_

_**And being with the one I love**_

_**Could you tell that I'm blind?**_

_**For years I was afraid of letting anyone get close.**_

_**But now, I finally feel loved.**_

_**From both my friends, **_

_**Family**_

_**And Lover.**_

_**Now**_

_**I don't feel so trapped anymore,**_

_**In my dark world. **_

_The End_


	10. BONUS CH 1

Trapped in Darkness

BONUS CHAPTER! The Darkness

It was July 3rd, and Alfred was sitting in his study facing a large mirror that normally would be covered up by a curtain or a drape. Being blind he had no use for a mirror, but on this occasion he did.

The clock behind him struck five minutes before midnight. Alfred took a deep breathe…and opened his eyes.

The darkness had receded around the mirror, and he could see his reflection. But this was not him in the mirror. It was another Alfred.

Another Alfred he could only refer to as…Darkness.

"_**You look a lot healthier then you did last year."**_

"And you look blurrier."

Darkness laughed.

"_**So you and your Englishman finally dating?"**_

"Yes, was it really that obvious?"

Darkness tilted his head in amusement. _**"Well I have been feeling weaker as of late and there is also that hickey on your neck."**_

Alfred blushed slightly.

"_**Small talk aside. Have you made a choice yet?" **_

Alfred shook his head."No, my sight is not worth making a deal with you. Or setting you free. I…_WE_ have seen what anger and hatred does to one's life and to those around them. Bonds are broken beyond repair, and pain is spread to even the innocent."

Darkness smiled sadly. _**"So you decline my offer again?"**_

"Yes, and I will keep on declining it for as long as I live." Alfred said confidently.

"_**Even if you can never see the face of your lover?"**_

The clock struck midnight.

"That's why I pity you. You are nothing but negative emotions. You have never felt love." Alfred said as the room began to darken again and then the mirror faded away.

"_**The offer still stands."**_

"I will keep declining until my last breath."

**9foxgrl Rant ~ In my original plan for this story Alfred lost his sight when he subconsciously wished to never again see what evil truly existed in the world after he was attacked. Because of this wish 'Darkness' came into existence and took his sight. Every year right before his birthday he would appear, letting Alfred see his reflection, and offer to break the wish if he releases his own negative emotions (anger, hate, etc…) but Alfred keeps refuses because he knows that it would not be worth it. **

**Well I hoped you like this bonus chapter. I did feel like I left a lot out in the story so I am going to add some more. Maybe a teamwork thing or something. If you have an idea let me know in a review or PM me.**

**Peace! **


	11. BONUS CH 2

_Trapped in Darkness_

_BONUS: Hope_

The rain pounded outside of the quiet colonial home, but the man in the study was paying no mind to it. Nor was he focusing on the numerous papers strewn before him. This man was James Madison, fourth President of the United States; one could say he was the most influential man in the country. But right now, he didn't feel that. Right now, he felt lost and depressed.

A few weeks ago the British and Canadian forces burned the capital of Washington D.C. and with it, greatly harmed the personification of the Nation itself. At first James had been mortified to hear the condition the Nation was in.

When his predecessor Thomas introduced him to the young Nation he thought him to be almost perfectly immortal. For God's sake he fought the British Empire.

But to see that strong Nation reduced to a weakened human; his uninjured right hand gripping his bed sheets as he suffered from a fever induced nightmare. He couldn't dare begin to image the amount of pain that was coursing through his body. The bandages on his eyes, despite having being changed recently, were already darkening with blood.

Just earlier that morning America finally awoke, they removed the bandages relieved to see his eyes were perfectly fine. However he could not see.

He was blind.

Had he done this? Had his foolish endeavors as President led to this?

CRASH!

James looked up to see America stumble into his study, using his uninjured right hand the wall as reference.

"America, what are you doing? You should be resting!" James said in shock as he took the Nation's hand and guided him to a chair.

"I can sleep when I'm dead!" America retorted."So what's the progress with the war?"

James grimaced as he noticed the skin around America's eyes were still a tender pink from his healing injuries. His left arm, which had been burned, rested uselessly at the moment in the stiff cotton sling.

"This is entirely my fault." He muttered. "I've failed you as a leader."

Than to his shock, America smacked him.

Well, attempted to, at least his fingertips made contact on the man's cheek.

"You were not the one to set the blaze in the capital or at York!" America snapped. "You were not the one who blinded me James! You're human remember? You're human and you're not perfect! Hell I'm immortal and I'm not perfect! No one is!"

The two sat in silence, just listening to the rain outside before James finally spoke.

"Do you think we still have a chance to win this war?"

"I believe we can." America said nervously biting on his bottom lip. "But…I don't think I should meet any of the other Nation personifications anytime soon."

James agreed and sighed. They couldn't let anyone outside know, otherwise who know how many foreign powers would try to invade? It was obvious they couldn't leave America helpless like this.

"America…what do you know about the French schools for the blind?"

* * *

_A/n: _**Just to let you know, with the last Bonus, it had nothing to do with the story, that was just an idea I had for the original storyline, but changed my mind. **


	12. BONUS CH 3

Trapped in Darkness

BONUS: Trust

"So_ Angleterre_, have you taken your _L'Amerique_ to your bed and consumed yourselves in the flames of your _Amore_ yet?"

England spat out his tea. "Wha-what are you talking about Frog?"

France merely took a sip of wine then peered over to where America was sitting with Japan talking about the latest manga and getting a light novel written in braille.

"Both of you have gotten close in these last months no?" France asked. "You two are almost constantly together, and sometime he comes to meeting with hickies just barely hidden by his collar. Not to mention you always get that jealous look on your face when he has to spend more time with other Nations."

England blushed. "I...I do not!"

"_Angleterre_, you are a former pirate and he is the treasure of your heart. The last time I tried to steal your treasure; you beat me half to death with the chest."

England sighed. "Well...ah- we have ...are.. dating…"

"And?"

"…all we've done is kissed and make out."

France raised a brow. "That's it? Losing your touch their Ambassador of Eroticism?"

England blushed.

"It's because you are afraid to hurt him again, no?"

England looked at him in fear.

France sighed. "_Angleterre_, _L'Amerique_ trusts you. He loves you remember? He hasn't stopped your advances yet."

England bit his lip. Well, that was true.

"After all; trusting someone with your heart is the same as trusting someone with your life. That being said, don't you think it's time you did the same?"

"…I think you've had a glass too much of wine Frog. You're making sense!"

France flicked his hand nonchalantly. "Will you tonight?"

"What?"

"What better way to ring in the New Year then to celebrate it with you lover? Show him how much you truly want him."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but thank you for the advice France."

"Of course! I am the Nation of _Amore_!"

Later

Alfred gasped as Arthur pushed him onto the hotel bed then proceed to place several kisses along his neck.

"Ah- Arthur-!"

"Alfred love…do you trust me?"

Alfred looked up in the direction of his voice "With all my heart."

Arthur smiled. "Then let me show you just how much I love you."

_And this ladies and gentlemen brings this story to an end. _

_I thank you all for reading and commenting on the works of this humble writer. _

_9foxgrl _


End file.
